Don't Apologize
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: After a tough fight Karasuno lost their last volleyball match against Aoba Johsai, knocking them out of the inter-high tournament. Not taking their loss lightly, Hinata confronts Kageyama after the game which leads to something unexpected happening. Kagehina.


A/N **I do not own Haikyu! or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Kageyama leaned under the tap allowing the freezing water to cascade over his head, dripping down his face and hiding the tears that were welling in his deep blue

eyes. They had just lost their last volleyball match, Aoba Johsai 33 – Karasuno 31, knocking them out of the inter-high tournament. It had been a tough match, both

teams fighting to the death but someone had to win and unfortunately this time it wasn't them. It was such a close last set, all the boys were gutted and some were

coping with the loss a lot worse than others.

Hinata watched from a distance as his former enemy turned teammate stood under the stream of water, replaying in his head everything, anything from the match

they could have done better that would have allowed them to win. He slowly walked over to the taller boy stopping a few steps away, not quite sure what to say. For

once in his life he Hinata was speechless. He couldn't even come up with a witty insult to help lighten the mood. Both boys were feeling the weight of the loss heavy

on their shoulders. Even though they knew deep down it wasn't their fault, somehow they still felt to blame. Hinata cleared his throat weakly. "The meeting's about to

start" he said, almost a whisper. After a long silence Kageyama finally lifted his head, turning off the tap and moving to face Hinata. Water dripped down from his jet

black hair on to his shirt, his pale face even more solemn than usual as he stood in front of his shorter teammate. "Sorry" He mumbled, "They totally read me in the

end" 'They' meaning their opponents. Not able to look Hinata in the eyes, he moved to walk back inside, staring at the floor numbly. Hinata stared at the empty space

where Kageyama had been stood, anger bubbling up inside him as he began to shake. His emotions got the better of him, not thinking rationally. "Don't apologize!"

he screamed, turning and grabbing the taller boy by the shirt collar causing him to stumble in shock, black hair flopping over his eyes. "Don't…don't make it sound

like tossing to me was a mistake!" Hinata pushed him backwards, still gripping his shirt in his fists as hot tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill over. They both

fell to the ground. Hinata let out a choked sob as he kneeled over Kageyama who was now laid back on the grass, staring up at the shorter boy, his dark blue eyes

wide. "Don't make it sound like tossing to me was a mistake!" he repeated again and again, each time with just as much emotion. He was desperate to make

Kageyama see it wasn't just his fault they lost. Hinata was right in his face. Shaking the dark haired boy by the shoulders as if trying to knock some sense in to him,

forcing him to show some emotion too. It was then that Kageyama noticed how close their faces were. He could feel Hinata's breath against his cheek, his red hair

brushing his forehead as the smaller boy shook him. His eyes kept flicking down to the other boys lips and he found himself licking his own unconsciously. Not quite

sure what came over him the dark haired boy shot forwards in a flash, closing the small space between their lips. For a split second Hinata froze, as if time was

standing still, his eyes wide with shock whilst he tried to assess the situation. _'Was this actually happening?'_ He thought, mind racing frantically as he internally

freaked out. Eventually he gave in, pressing back against Kageyama's lips eagerly. Maybe it was the heat of the situation or their close contact and the raw emotion

coming from his teammate but in this moment Kageyama didn't care. He was going to show Hinata with all he'd got that he didn't regret that last toss. He needed

him to know. Surprisingly Kageyama was enjoying this a lot more than he ever imagined he would, sighing as his hands moved to Hinata's waist, pulling him closer

and causing the smaller boy to fall completely on top of him. Hinata huffed in surprise as flopped on to Kageyama's chest, hands now moving to tangle in his soft

black hair as their lips met again and again. Suddenly they were broken from their state of bliss by an awkward cough coming from behind them. Coach Ukai stood

on the path next to the boys, face as red as a tomato as he scratched his head nervously, not quite sure where to look. "Ahh…u-umm…meeting's starting inside" he

stuttered. Attempting to hide his awkwardness and failing miserably. Both boys shot apart faster than ever, blushing furiously. They stood a good distance apart as if

to pretend they hadn't just been caught making out on the grass. "Yes coach!" They both chanted in synch, neither daring to look him in the eyes. Coach Ukai nodded

once they had pulled themselves together, giving the pair a knowing smile before turning to walk back inside. After his back was turned there was a short pause of

awkward silence before they both burst in to fits of laughter, not quite believing what just happened. Kageyama wordlessly reached out and took Hinata's hand in his,

squeezing it reassuringly and offering him a genuine smile before tugging him in the direction of the gym. As Hinata grinned back he suddenly realised he felt a lot

better. Everything was going to be okay he thought as they walked hand in hand back to their teammates. As long as they had each other they could accomplish

anything.

 _ **End**_


End file.
